The Marked Re-Make
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: He is a creature of the shadows. He is a child killer. But he had always came back to us. He killed to protect us. But why us? Why would Slenderman protect us? (Warning has vilonece, gore, mentions of rape, and other Creepypasta madness do not read if you are easily disturbed or upset.)


**Like I said I was going to remake this story for obvious reasons. **

**I had thought about this for a long time and decided it was time to fix alot of the mistakes in this story**

**Now here is the first chapter of the Marked**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or Creepypasta related. **

**Anyway enjoy and please review. **

* * *

I could think back to my most recent memories.

Not one I could remember that didn't involve that man.

No not a man. A creature that was like a man but wasnt.

He has always been there.

Not that I complain. He's been good to me and Mokuba despite the fact that he...

He kills people. Small children most of the time...

I should start from the begining than.

It all started that one autumn day when I was young.

That day everything changed.

That day the man in the shadows always came to us.

He would always come to protect us.

Even if it meant to kill...

* * *

The air blew hard making the leaves fall from the trees. The crisp leaves twirl on the breeze sending a barage of yellows, orange, reds, and browns to any one that passed. Small children threw the eaves in piles and played in them as adults watched them from inside the warmth of their homes. But that wasnt the same for one family though. A boy looked outside for a second and sighed seeing the other kids and families be together. _"No more of that..." _He thought to himself than heard crying from the other room. He rushed through the kitchen making a bottle for his infant brother. Their mother had died the same day his infant brother was born. And there father was so depressed and full fo grief he would work most of the time, but some days he would return and smelled odd and was always upset or angry. Seto sighed as finished twisting the top on the bottle. He ran back upstairs to the nursery.

The room was clorored in shades of blue and the rest was white. The furntiture was in the same white and blue. Seto rushed over to the crib seeing his little brother in his crib wailing. His small face was flushed and his skin was paled. Seto could tell the infant was sick but he couldn't find any medcine since he woke up this morning so all he could do was try to take care of Mokuba best he could. The regural sitter that would stay with Mokuba curing the day was out that day so Seto had to stay home from school that day to take care of Mokuba. Seto picked the small infant up and held him in his arms. "Shhhhh it's alright Mokuba. Your okay..." He said tiredly and tried to feed the infant the bottle of formula. Mokuba pushed the bottle back wailing with tears falling from his small face. Seto moved the bottle and set it on the small table beside the rocking chair. He cradled Mokuba in his arm and slowly rocked him which helped calm his wailing some but he still cried. Seto than thought of one more place that the medcine for Mokuba could be he didn't get a chance to check out the cabniet downstairs in the kitchen. But he didn't want to leave Mokuba all alone upstiars, he however had no choice, Seto sat Mokuba in his crib and placed a baby monitor by his crib. He stroked the small infants taft of ebony hair. Mokuba hiccuped some and looked up at Seto his wailing screams had stopped. "It's okay Mokuba... I'll be right back I promise." Seto whispered. What he wasn't aware was Mokuba wasn't looking at Seto. Rather he was looking past him. In the far corner of the room was a man whose form was hidden by shadows. It seemed to be waiting for something. Seto kissed Mokuba's forehead. "I'll be back soon." Seto swore than rushed out of the room for downstairs. When he did Mokuba started crying wanting Seto to come back. That's when the man in the shadows approached the crib. Mokuba cried and looked up at the creature. He could see he had no face and wore one of those suit things that his father always wore for work.

Seto ran downstairs he accidentaly slipped on the rug that lead into the kitchen. He fell on the floor and scrapped his knee. But he ignored his own pain. He could hear Mokuba on the baby monitor in the kitchen. He was in more pain than he was, and Mokuba came first, he always put his baby brother's needs first. Seto pushed a chair up to the counter side and stood on it. He opened the cabniet and started rummaging through it for the baby medcine. All the while he heard Mokuba's tired, strained, cries for him in the background. He sighed not finding anything that looked like medcine Mokuba could take. He was about to shut th cabniet when he heard Mokuba's cries just suddenly stop. A eerie, almost deathly, silence took over. Paranoia hit Seto when he heard silence come from the monitor. "Mokuba!" He shouted as he jumped off the chair. He than bolted for the nursery. He burst the door open and he felt his heart stop.

Mokuba lying in a tall man's arms. He appeared to be still and almost lifeless. Seto at first thought he had died. That the man had smothered Mokuba while he was out of the room. **"PUT HIM DOWN!"** Seto shouted scowling as he ran towards the man. But before Seto could hit the man in the face or shoulder he was grabbed and held back by odd black snake like appendages they curled around his wrists and ankles and held him back with his arms out. He tried to thrash his way out but the tentacles grip held. _**"I would calm myself if I were you boy."** _The creature spoke calmly. Despite that it didn't have a mouth, or eyes, or face for that matter. Just a white black face with no marks, scars, nothing. Seto glared at the man. "Let Mokuba go. What did you do to him?!" Seto shouted out. Than he heard Mokuba let out a cry, woken from Seto shouting at the man. _**"As you can see your sibling is alright. I havent done anything to harm him; he is only a infant."** _The creature said a bit soothingly. It cradled Mokuba in his arms and lightly stroked his small face with his thumb. Mokuba saw the man's hand and gripped it in his small hands and cooed at it. Seto stared at this shocked. Mokuba was acting well again. That's when he noticed that Mokuba's face wasn't flushed anymore and his tears were wiped from his cheeks. Mokuba wasn't sick. "H-How did you-Why did-WHO ARE YOU!?" Seto stuttered than shouted. _**"As you may have heard from your elders I am not a who, I am a what. I am the creature of shadows that steals little children away, a child killer as your people would say, but before you start screaming out for help know this. You and your little brother are not targets for my darkness."** _The creature said sternly to Seto like the child he was. He didn't treat the boy like he was a adult like others had since he was so intelligant. But this creature just spoke to him sternly, almost like he was scolding him. "Than... What are we than?" Seto asked. The creature moved it's tentacles away from Seto and sat the boy down on his feet; but Seto was too shaken to even take a step forward or back towards the door. _**"You both are alike me."** _The creature said kindly at Seto. Seto wanted to scream at the killer that they weren't alike and never would be. But something deep inside of him told him not to do so. Seto looked down almost in embarrasement. The creature kneeled down to him and laid a hand under his chin to make him face it's 'face'. _**"You're a bright child. But you are over whelmed yes?"** _The creature questioned. Seto nodded. _**"Than I shall be helping you through this troubling times."**_The creature said softly. "Wh-Why are you going to-" But Seto was quieted by the creature's claws lay on his lips to silence him. **_"Hush now. I must depart and here this should help."_** The creature placed a small vile in his hands. The creature than stood and walked past the boy. Seto looked at his hands and saw it was a bottle of medcine for Mokuba. He turned to face where the creature had walked past him but he saw the creature had already dissapeared. Seto stood in place fear keeping him in place. Till Mokuba's cries snapped Seto out of his fear.

He ran to Mokuba's side and laid a hand on his forehead. Mokuba had no fever. He than picked the infant up and held him tightly to calm him down. Mokuba cries ceased and he cooed at Seto. Seto laid his back against the wall and fell to the floor breathing fast trying to keep himself calm. He checked Mokuba for any wounds but saw none of him was injured. Seto sighed reliefed than thought back to the creature. He knew exactly what that was. It wasn't just a creature. No. That was the Slenderman. When Seto was small his mother would always tell him stories about the Slenderman and how it would steal children away from there families. Seto had always believed he was make believe. But now he knew it wasn't. The Slenderman WAS real and he was after him and Mokuba. That was the one thing Seto couldn't understand. Why? Why was this creature wanting to help him and Mokuba? Didn't it want to kill them? Seto shook that thought away. No if it wanted to kill them it would've done that without hestiation but why did it want to help them? He always thought monsters didn't have a heart. Seto sighed tiredly he stood up and carried Mokuba out of the nursery for his bedroom. Seto sat Mokuba on his belly and crawled into bed beside him. He watched Mokuba fall slowly asleep. He laid by him and stroked his hair as he fell asleep Seto sighed and felt his tired eyes slowly close. He felt a blanket being laid over him. He was too tired to turn to face whoever it was that put the blanket over him. Seto let out a small sigh with a breath and felt his hair being stroked. Seto barely heard a voice whisper _**"Sleep well..."** _Till he finally subcomned to sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the re-done version of the Marked. **

**Hope you like it please review.**


End file.
